Meant to live
by EdwardWongHauPepiluTivriskyIV
Summary: Seifer shows Quistis how to live after it all. SeiferXQuistis rr don't knock it until you've read it.


It was a cold and rainy day. Quistis Trepe walked tiredly along the halls to her classroom with her favorite mug of coffee. It was about 7:45 a.m. and she had a class starting at 8:00. Normally when she came to her classroom there would be a few Treppies offering her breakfast. When that was over, she put her briefcase on her desk and sat down.

At 8:00 the students filled the classroom. As usual, one student one late.

"Where is Mr. Trent today?" she questioned the class. As if on cue, Trent walked in and took his seat. He looked at Quistis.

"And where were you Trent?" she questioned him.

"He was making out with his girl!" yelled a kid in the back of the classroom.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Trent.

Quistis began to teach. It looked like only half the class was really listening. When she was done teaching she had them write an essay and corrected papers.

Sipping her coffee, it was real hard to concentrate, so Miss Trepe dozed off on her desk.

--

It was 8:59 a.m. when she woke up. The class was just sitting around and talking.

"Class dismissed," she said. The class left and she put her head on her desk. Just then Selphie walked by and peered into the classroom.

"Hey Quisty!" shouted Selphie cheerfully as she walked into the room. Quistis picked up the nearest item on her desk, which was a stapler, and threw it against the wall.

"AHHHH!" yelled Selphie as she ran out of the room. As Selphie left, she saw Irvine walking.

"Quisty's gone crazy!" Selphie yelled as she hugged Irvine.

"Maybe shes gone mad for me," smirked Irvine. Selphie gave him the most evil look she has ever given.

"I mean uhhh...maybe shes tired you see," he nervously said and backed away a bit.

"She tried to throw a stapler at me," said Selphie.

"Lets go see her," said Irvine. Irvine walked into Quistis's class with Selphie hiding in back of him.

"Umm... Quistis?" questioned Irvine as he tapped her.

"What is it?" she questioned. She looked around tiredly. "What time is it?"

"Its about 9:10." said Irvine.

"How'd my stapler get over there, and who broke it?"

"You did Quisty," said Selphie. "You tried to hit me with it."

"I did?" Quistis said.

"You nearly killed me," whined Selphie.

"I'm sorry if I did," she said.

"Will Quistis Trepe please report to the headmasters office, I repeat, will Quistis Trepe report to the headmasters office," beamed Xu over the intercom.

"Ooooo Quisty," said Selphie.

"Watch my room," said Quistis as she grabbed her favorite mug of coffee and walked off to headmasters office.

------  
When she got to headmasters office she was greeted by Xu.

"Good morning," said Xu.

"You are not going to like what you are going to see in there," said Xu.

"Uhhh,... thanks," said Quistis as she walked into the headmasters office.

Walking in, Quistis dropped her mug of coffee. Coffee splatted all over the carpet and her favorite mug shattered.

"Hey Instructor," said no other, then the infamous Seifer Almasy. Quistis could just only stare in bewilderment. Seifer looked really tattered up and brusied, but when he saw his former Instructor he gave her his infamous "Seifer smirk."

Then she walked out the room.

"Xu, I think i'm going to the infirmary, I'm starting to hallucinate," said Quistis.

"Sorry Quistis, but hes real...sitting in there," said Xu. "By the way, what was that crashing noise in headmasters office?"

"My favorite mug..." whined Quistis. After recollecting herself, she went back into the headmasters office. Seifer gave her a grin. Quistis pinched Seifer and sat down.

"Quistis, I know this may be a..errm shock to you," said Cid as he looked at the coffee stain on the floor starting to dry.

"I am so sorry headmaster," said Quistis.

"The reason I called is because Edea and I looked over the entire erm...situations and strategies on what to do with him and decided to take him back to garden," said Cid.

"Under what conditions?" questioned Quistis.

"Well he had to go on a mission to prove himself trustworthy to garden," Cid went on.

In the meanwhile, Quistis looked at Seifer. He had a bruise on the side of his left cheek, a scar on the bottom of his right cheek and a whole bunch of other scratches. His trench coat was in perfect condition though, with the exception of a few blood stains. Overall, Seifer's appearence was still the same.

"...So you agree right?" questioned headmaster Cid. Right away Quistis snapped back to reality.

"Can you repeat that again, sir," said Quistis bowing her head.

"I was saying that I think it would be a good idea to go on a mission with Seifer, Quistis."

'Please let this be a dream...' thought Quistis as she looked at headmaster and then at Seifer.

"Yes sir," Quistis manage to stutter out.

"I will be filling you two in with the details at a later time. Seifer, go to the infirmary. Quistis, get another cup of coffee. Dismissed!" Quistis bowed and slowly walked out. Seifer slowly got out and followed. As soon as they were out of earshot, Seifer started.

"So how has my favorite instructor been?" Seifer smirked. Quistis stopped in her tracks.

"Why are you... Where did you... How did..."

"Plan on finishing one sentence?" Seifer laughed.

"Everyone thinks your dead."

"Well now, I'm more alive then ever."

"How do we all know your not going to turn around and betray us all?"

"I can't, I don't have a weapon," Seifer smiled.

"I don't need your cockiness right now," Quistis scowled.

"Your still the same."

"I can't deal with you right now, just go!"

"I'll talk to you later," replied Seifer seriously. Quistis went back to her classroom and Seifer went to the infirmary.


End file.
